A Summers Revelations
by 14faraday
Summary: It is 18 years after Chosen and Buffy's son is trying to find his place in the world. He travels from Rome to Cleveland and hopes, with the aid of Faith and others from Buffy's past, to solve the mystery that has come to define him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of Joss' brilliant ideas, but Logan is all mine.

AN: so...I have more of this written, but i don't know how well I like it, so please give feedback

***********************************************************************************************

"Listen boy, it would be in your best interest if you left," snarled a rather buff vampire.

I smirked and continued to stand between the vampires and the girl I was rescuing. "I could say the same to you."

All three vampires start laughing, but I don't care. They are the ones who are in over their heads. "Now you're just stupid. Ain't no boy can best me."

"Prove it." I am told I'm a lot like my mother. I suppose it is situations like this that prove it. With a speed the demons weren't expecting, I threw one of my concealed wooden knives. It pierced the leader's heart and dust flew everywhere. His friends looked stupefied as I withdrew my second knife. I got into a fighting stance and gave them a wink. They ran.

"Cowards," I muttered as I retrieved my knife, blowing off the dust.

The blonde I rescued was coming out of her shock, "Did that really just happen?"

"Yes. And now I am going to go home, I suggest you do the same," without another word I walked past her.

I know what you are thinking, I could have been nicer to the traumatized girl, but she was being stupid, walking around at night by herself. I don't do the hero thing to meet people. I do the hero thing because I feel like I owe it to my mother. She's by far the best person I have ever known. She did the right things for no other reason than they were the right things to do. Now a lot of people are like that, I hope I can be, but I've never really been tested.

I see my home ahead, Slayer Headquarters. Growing up in a building dedicated to training girls how to fight can be interesting. Especially when it is your mom running the place and able to kick everyone's ass. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. In seventeen years I have seen far more than the large majority of people see. My mother ran an organization dedicated to saving the world, and she did introduce me to that world. She didn't travel much, she didn't have to, but when she did she would take me, so I got to see the world that she held so dear. I have to say that I am one of the most cultured teenagers you will ever meet. Not only do I know about many different countries and their customs, I know about the different customs of different demon races.

I don't have a father. As far as I know there is no plausible way that I could have been conceived. Mother wasn't sexually active for eight months before she discovered she was two months pregnant. But, we live in a world of magic, not miracles, so she accepted that there were supernatural powers at work. But she didn't raise me by herself. I have a large family; only Dawn is related by blood. She takes being an aunt very seriously, and does everything she can to spoil me. Xander has always been like a big brother to me, the one who talked to me about guy stuff. The other dominant male figure in my life has been Giles. Since he was like a father to my mother it only makes sense that he would be a grandfather to me. Willow is a big part of my life, but she wasn't always. When I was little she was often traveling the world, but over the past four years she has been spending the vast majority of her time here in Rome. And in those four years we have grown close. She is the most parent-like of my extended family. However, out of all of the people to help raise me, with the exception of my mother, Faith is my favorite. She is always honest with me when I have a question. She also was the one person who always thought the concept of babying me was stupid.

But it goes beyond that with Faith. Part of my love for her is how my mom acted when she was around. People told me the way they used to treat each other, but I never witnessed any hostility. Rather, when Faith was around mom was more relaxed, more fun. Mom said that it was because Faith is the only other person in the entire world, for the rest of time, to understand what it means to be _called_. It is also Faith who convinced my mother that I should be taught how to fight, that I needed to be trained. And she is the one person I know I can confide in no matter what. But she lives in Cleveland now, and although I call her from time to time when I need to talk, it is becoming less and less frequent.

Four years ago a curse claimed the life of my mother. Willow was in China, and by the time she got here, the curse couldn't be removed. But Willow tried, for two months she kept mom alive trying to find a cure. Then one-day mom called me in to tell me that it was her time. I was thirteen and I haven't cried since that day. I think it is because I used up all of my tears. From that moment on Willow hardly ever left, I know it is out of guilt. Faith took over as the leader, but when a crisis in Cleveland arose she left. I think staying here was too hard for her. She left Rona in charge. Kennedy was pretty pissed about that, but Faith told her it was because she wanted her to keep traveling and helping where it is needed the most. Faith still gets the final word in all major decisions, but Rona runs the Academy, as it has come to be known.

"Hey squirt!" calls Xander as I enter the courtyard.

"How many times have I told you that you don't need to wait up for me?" I demand, rolling my eyes.

Xander just smiles at me, "What makes you think that's what I am doing, Logan? Maybe I've got a date."

I snort, "A date?"

"It could happen," he defended.

"Andrew gets more action than you do."

"That's a low blow," he whines. He looks at his watch, "It's almost midnight."

I groan, "Mom stayed out way later than this when she was in school, and so did you sometimes."

I know his answer before he even speaks, "But there weren't nearly 1,000 Slayers when your mom was in high school. And we lived on a Hellmouth. And, she still got in trouble by her mother."

"But you aren't my mother, father, or any other blood relative!" I shout. Did I mention how easily I get upset? I hate it when people treat me like something that needs to be protected. I'm nearly as strong as a Slayer, and I can beat a decent percentage of them in a fight. "I am seventeen years old, why are you still treating me like a child?"

Xander walks over to me, "Perhaps when you start showing me some respect. Willow, Dawn and I have been taking care of you for the last four years, yet you refuse to acknowledge we make the rules."

I stood toe to toe with him, "I'll start showing you respect when you find out who killed my mother."

He gets this pained expression on his face, but he doesn't budge. I don't either. I don't back down, especially on this issue. Willow was never able to trace the spell back to its caster; only able to come to the conclusion the person was in the United States when it happened. Shortly after mother gave in and let death claim her for a third time, a sharp rise in demonic activity around the world occurred. So naturally, we had to spend all of the resources that are at our command on other issues. It pisses me off. I am positive that the two are connected, but everyone tells me that I am just trying to find an excuse to hunt down the perpetrator. That isn't even close to being true. What better excuse do I need than they killed my mother? She deserved to die fighting, doing the only thing she was ever able to do, but instead she died from a curse cast by a guy thousands of miles away.

"I am going to go to bed," I tell him and push past.

I enter the ancient building and try to be as quiet as possible; I really don't wan to run into any more people. But, fate decides that I shouldn't be so lucky. I am fifteen feet away from the door to my room when Willow comes around the corner.

"Logan, there you are. We were wondering if you had run away."

I look at the redhead and force a smile, "I was just out patrolling."

"You have been doing that a lot lately. You know, that is what we have Slayers for."

She is smiling at me, and I know that she knows I am in a bad mood and exactly why. "I like patrolling."

"Do you want to talk?" she looks at me pleadingly.

"I don't feel like fighting with you too, so I think that I am just going to go to bed." She nods her head and watches me as I enter my room.

I like my room. It fits my personality completely. It is filled with random weapons that I have collected over the years. My walls are painted a dark blue and are littered with posters from movies and bands. Two large windows face the west, the setting sun. I have a fairly nice entertainment system; I listen to a lot of rock and punk music. A giant bookshelf that is full of random works of literature as well as basic spell books (I am not very good at magic but I try anyway) sits in the corner. And above my bed is a shelf with an obsidian sword laying on it. The sword was my mother's, a gift from an African tribe that she saved. I was with her when it happened, and the tribe gave me a single knife so I didn't feel left out. I carry that with me at all times.

I turn on my radio and throw myself onto my bed, burying my head in my pillow. I want to apologize to Xander, but I won't until morning. I don't want to leave my room. I like being alone, being able to think without worrying about trying to interact with others. Right now my thoughts are on my mother, and the bastard who assassinated her. I want nothing more than to kill the villain, to avenge my mother's death. But I am stuck in Rome, and running away from a nearly all-powerful witch is not an easy thing to accomplish. I wouldn't get within five hundred feet of the airport before she discovered what I was attempting, and who knows what she would do once that happened. Probably strike me down with a bolt of lightening or something.

If only I could find some way to go to America. That is the only lead that we have, so the only place to start. I could go around to all of the different contacts that mom had there, and see if I could dig anything up. It would be better than not trying anything, even if I couldn't find anything. At least I would know that I was putting forth an effort to catch the culprit. But there is no way in Hell that Willow would let me leave Rome to track down a powerful spell caster. Unless…

I spring from my bed and grab my cell phone. I dial the number that I know by heart and wait breathlessly. After two long rings the other end picks up.

"What do you want Summers?"

"I want to come and stay with you for the summer," I say a little too desperately.

"Why? Don't get me wrong kid, I love you to death and it would be cool if you came to Cleveland for the summer, but where did this come from?"

"Faith, I need to get away for a little while. I can't stay here much longer; I think that I am going insane. You can understand that, can't you?" I pray that she will by my half-truth.

"I do understand, but I can tell that you aren't sharing everything." 'Shit' "But I am guessing that if you could openly discuss why you are wanting to come here so bad you wouldn't be needing to come here. So listen, I will call Willow in a few hours and tell her that I want you to come here for a couple of months, since I haven't seen you in two years. She will be less suspicious if I am the one to bring it up."

"Thank you Faith, you're the best," I smile, hope filling me up.

"Damn strait. Now, get off the phone before someone hears you. I will call you soon."

"Bye Faith."

"And Logan,"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that when you come here, you will tell me whatever it is you are planning on doing. I may not be the prime example of a person who did the smart thing, but you need to tell someone what is going on in your head, otherwise you will be completely isolated, and trust me, it sucks."

"I promise."

"Good, now get some sleep, it has to be at least midnight there."

"Thanks."

"Later."

I lay down in my bed and smile, maybe things will work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Buffy.

Here is the second chapter, it's pretty slow but I have to set things up for the future. R&R please

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm clock, and fight the urge to throw it against the wall. I roll out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom, praying that there are no Slayers in there. I get lucky, and quickly lock the door behind me as I start my morning ritual. I turn the shower water to its hottest setting and start to strip out of my cloths; I hadn't bothered to change before I fell asleep. The hot water woke me up, and worked out the many kinks in my back and shoulders.

As I towel off I wipe the steam from the mirror and take myself in. No new injuries marred my features, I still have a ring of purple surrounding one green eye, but it is starting to fade. My blonde hair is starting to get too long for my liking, and will have to get it cut soon. Willow and Dawn say they like it when my hair can be pulled back in a short ponytail, but I don't. I like it better when I can spike it up. I have what I like to call a Slayers tan, meaning that since the majority of my time spent outdoors is at night I really have no tan whatsoever. But pictures of my mother show that she had a tan, however she lived in California.

Once I finish drying off I return to my room to pick out my cloths for the day. I personally don't think that it is that big of a deal what I wear to school, but Dawn has pressed upon me that if I don't dress well I will be made fun of, and that high school should be remembered with fondness, not hate. So I put careful consideration into my wardrobe every day. Mostly I wear the same few outfits over and over again, and they are all fairly similar. Khaki pants with a nice polo shirt. Sometimes I wear a tight t-shirt instead. But that is as varied as my selection gets, for school anyways. When I go out patrolling I tend to wear tattered jeans, a wife-beater, army boots, and a blue-jean-jacket. Dawn suggested that I should switch to leather, but my memories of mother always involve a blue-jean –jacket. Although I have seen pictures of her in leather, she preferred to fight in denim.

I walk down the stairs to the main kitchen and am not surprised in the least to see Willow waiting for me. I act casual as I open the fridge and pull out the milk.

"I just got off the phone with Faith."

I fight back my smile as I turn to her, "Really? Is there a big bad in Cleveland?"

"No, she called because she was concerned about you," she looks a little uncomfortable, and I wonder what exactly Faith said to her.

"About me?"

Willow looks at me, "She says that she thinks you are still unable to move on from your mom's death. That by staying here all the time you aren't able to accept what happened."

I stand stunned; she really went all out in convincing Willow that I needed to go. "So?"

"So, she told me that you needed to come stay with her for a couple of months this summer. That you needed to live a little. She thinks that you would be less rebellious if you went somewhere where you didn't have the same people making the rules."

That made me feel a little bad. I truly do appreciate all that they have done for me. But I won't say that, not just yet. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I told her that you would be flying out as soon as school is over, so long as that is what you want to do. I am not going to force this on you; this is completely your decision to make. But I think that Faith made a lot of sense, and that it will do you a lot of good to get away from Rome for a while."

I can't suppress the smile this time, "I would love to go to Cleveland. I have only been to America twice before, and both times it was to visit L.A."

Willow smiled at me and came over to give me a hug. I let her and even hug her back, "Thanks Willow. I promise that I won't let myself be too terribly influenced by Faith."

This gets the laugh that I was hoping for. The laugh that tells me she isn't mad about this, that she is ok with me leaving her and the others for a couple of months.

"Good, because the last thing we need is a young Faith running around."

School is going to be great today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since Willow informed me that I would be going to stay with Faith for the summer. And now I am sitting in the airport waiting for my plane to arrive. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Andrew and Giles are all here to see me off. They seem a little sad, but I think they are also glad. They are really hoping that this will straighten me out. I hope so too. I look at my guitar case and smile. I had managed to convince Willow to help me smuggle my sword onto the plane. She bewitched my guitar case so that any type of technology wouldn't detect the blade. At first I had a hard time convincing her to let me bring it, but I kept saying that I wouldn't leave without taking what belonged to my mother with me, so she had to give in. I have never used it before, so I don't know why she was so apprehensive about me packing it. I am also bringing my knife, wooden knives, and Mr. Pointy (yes that stupid stake has been passed onto me). And she had to do a couple of little spells on the obsidian knife so it didn't set off the metal detectors.

"Looks like my flight has finally arrived," I say as the little screen changes.

Giles is the first to speak, "Promise that you will call and let us know how you are doing."

"Don't worry, I won't forget about you guys."

"That isn't what we are worried about squirt. The idea of sending you to a city that you aren't familiar with and Faith acting as the only guardian is what makes us a little nervous," Xander told me with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, of all the people to show you how to have fun, Faith is it."

"Dawn, are you trying to tell me that we aren't fun?" Willow teased.

Andrew looked at Dawn with actual hurt on his face, "Yeah. I thought you and I had a good time last weekend at the party."

I laugh and give them each one last hug, "I love you all, and promise that I will call you to let you know how I am doing."

I sling my carry on over my shoulder and walk to the terminal. I feel like I have never felt in my life before. Free. This is the first time that I have ever been able to make my own choices. I know that Faith will completely understand why I need to come to America, and that she will let me do what I need to do.

The flight is uneventful, I spend the vast majority listening to music and sleeping. I don't dare eat the food that they offered, so by the time the plane lands in New York I am starving. Sadly, I only have an hour layover, and I don't think that is enough time for me to go and get a full meal, so I settle for a sub sandwich and a bag of chips from a little stand outside the terminal.

A couple of hours later and I finally arrive in Cleveland. I am tired, hungry, and therefore just a little cranky, my great mood giving way to my desires. But then I see a familiar face and my smile returns. Standing before me is Faith, in all her glory. She looks just like the Slayer. Dark, powerful, mysterious, fearless; all the characteristics that destiny bequeathed her. But she also has that arrogance, that mischievousness, and that free spirit that makes her Faith. God I missed her.

"Hey Summers," she calls and pulls me into a big hug.

"Hey Faith, thank you for letting me come."

"You are just lucky that I am not beating you up for taking so long to come see me," she teases.

We head out of the airport and to her car. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her car. "You have a Porsche."

She laughs and slides into her leather seat, "Hell yeah. Do you really think that I wouldn't make them pay me very well for running all of the Slayers, fighting the forces of darkness, and live on yet another Hell-mouth?"

"Yeah, but this is a Porsche."

"Just get in I am starving and refuse to wait on your ass much longer."

I hop in and she instantly peels out, drawing many glares. She doesn't care, and flies out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" she asks as she turns down a street lined with restaurants.

"Anything but Italian. Actually, I would really like a burger. If I remember correctly they taste much better in America than they do in Rome."

"You do realize that you are going to drive all of the younger girls here crazy right?"

I look at her confused, "What? Why?"

She laughs, "Because you may be the son of an American, but you still lived and went to school in Rome, which has given you a nice Italian accent, and women are suckers for accents."

"Really? Is my accent that pronounced?"

"It doesn't matter how pronounced, just the mere fact that you have one is enough."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are there a lot of hot girls here?"

"Depends on your definition of hot. And does that mean that you are going to be staying here long enough to find a girl that you could date?"

"That was very sneaky of you, Faith," I tell her. "I thought you were all about being upfront and asking straight out what you want to know?"

She shrugs and flips off a fellow driver, "Yeah, well, I know how asking a teenager point blank what you want to know can just royally piss them off."

"That is true. And no, I don't plan on staying here long. A couple of days at the most."

"So that leads me to the big question. Why are you here?"

I am silent for a moment, thinking about how best to answer, "I am here to find out who killed my mother."

She too goes silent, and I can see that she has tensed up. But she doesn't look mad; if anything I think that she looks relieved. When she finally spoke her voice was strained, "I thought she might have something to do with it. Can I ask what makes you think that you are going to find anything?"

"I don't care if I don't find anything, I have to try. No one has done a thing, and it is making me insane, I need to put forth an effort or I…I don't know what I might do."

"Well, Hell, I don't know what to say. I am not the one that is supposed to be giving advice on this kind of thing. My area of expertise is slaying and fu…" she cuts herself off and grins at me.

"Oh I missed you Faith."

"So, how about this, we get some grub, and then head back to HQ. Then you can relax for a little while before you start making your plans." I nod my head in agreement. "And I intend to be let in on what those plans are. I am not going to tell you what to do, but someone needs a general idea of where you will be and when so we can get you if something comes up."

"You mean if I need you to rescue me," I say bitterly.

She laughs, "No, I mean we need to know where you are incase Red finds out what is going on and decides that it isn't a good idea. I may be a kick-ass Slayer, but I am not stupid enough to think that I could take on a pissed off Willow. She finds out then you are on your own, last thing I need is to be turned into a frog."

"Thanks, I am glad that you have got my back."

"What can I say, I am a selfish creature."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized pretty late that I uploaded the wrong chapter, so things might not have made the most sense. Here is the correct chapter 3.**

We ate at a supper and headed to Slayer Headquarters. I was truly impressed when I saw the place. It didn't look like it was the house of fifteen Slayers, ten Watchers, and ten random helpers. Nope, it looked like some old hotel, like fancy old, something you would see in France or something. It was stone, had pillars in front, and a beautiful garden lining the driveway.

"You live here? Isn't this a little…conspicuous?" I asked.

Faith laughed, "Maybe, but then again we are pretending to be a retirement home for the rich bastards. Wouldn't look too good if it were falling down and had rats and shit."

"What do you say to the people that really want to stay here? Cuz I sure as Hell would want to come here to retire."

Faith shrugged, "We don't have to say anything, Red set up some powerful mojo that makes people decide that this isn't the place for them, but they all agree that it is really nice and they think that there are really people staying here."

"What would we do without Willow?" I laughed as I headed inside.

"Who's the cutie?" asked a raven-haired girl as I set my stuff down and just took it all in. And I thought the outside was beautiful.

"Logan this is my biggest pain-in-the-ass Katie. Katie this is Logan Summers, and he is going to be staying with us for a couple of days. And I want you to be nice to him because he is a very good friend of mine and I don't need you to annoy him like you do me."

Katie faked a hurt expression, "I annoy you? How can you say that to me?" Then she smiled at me and I saw a resemblance to the smirk that Faith would wear when she was trying to get under someone's skin, "Besides, I would be _extremely_ nice to him."

"Oh, I get it, she annoys you because she is just like you," I say while smiling at Faith.

She scowls and walks passed me, "She is nothing like me, I am much sexier, and I am never annoying."

"If I remember correctly, you used to annoy the Hell out of Mother. In fact, she said on numerous occasions that no one could piss her off as quickly as you could."

This got a smile out of her, "See, that just proves my point, I may piss people off, but I don't annoy them."

"Your mother?" Katie asked. Then realization dawned on her and she gave me a genuine smile, "You're Buffy Summers' kid, aren't you."

"Took you long enough Katie. Yeah, B was his mom. Now, I am going to show him to his room, why don't you gather everyone together and I will hand out assignments when I am done."

Katie nodded her head and walked out of the foyer, making sure to sway her hips as she left. I smirked and picked up my bag again and followed Faith as she headed up the winding staircase. She led me up two flights before taking a hallway all the way to the end. She indicated to the door before her before opening it.

"This is pretty nice," I say as I look at the room. There is a queen-sized bed in the far corner, a big flat screen TV on the wall opposite, a desk, a fridge and a microwave, a bathroom, and a closet.

"We try. My room is right across the hallway, so you don't try to sneak out at night or something," she says with a grin. "And if you want you can either chill here, or you can come down, meet the gang, and if you really want I could send you out on patrol tonight. Spending all that time on the plane must have made you just a little restless, and killing some things might make you feel better."

"Actually, patrolling does sound kind of nice. It would give me a chance to see Cleveland a little."

I threw my stuff onto the bed and followed Faith back out. We went down one flight of stairs and down a long hallway. I could hear voices getting louder as we went, and I prepared myself to meet a bunch of people. When we entered what I guess is their war room, everyone fell silent and looked at me with curiosity.

"He looks a little young to be a Watcher," said some girl with a sneer.

Faith just rolled her eyes, "Well that would be because he isn't a Watcher. This is Logan Summers, and he is going to be staying with us for a few days. Logan," she turned to me and I didn't like the look in her eye, "why don't you tell everyone a little bit about yourself."

"Faith, you suck," she just laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, because I don't want Faith to kick the shit out of me, I suppose I can tell you a little bit about myself. I am 17 years old, my mother is Buffy Summers, and I am here to find out who killed her. Oh, and if Willow comes and asks where I am you should all lie to her and say that I ran away or something, that way she won't get mad at you."

"You're joking," said the same girl who sneered.

"Seriously, if Willow comes around I expect all of you to lie your asses off to protect me and Logan," Faith told the girls with a dimpled grin. "Now, who wants to patrol with him tonight and show him the town, I have some other business to take care of otherwise I would do it myself."

Katie raised her hand first, but Faith acted like she didn't see her. Instead she let the next girl who raised her hand have the honor of showing me around, "Mandy, thank you for volunteering. The two of you will take the North side of town tonight. Katie and Heather," the girl who kept sneering, "will sweep the South, Lily and Veronica will take the East, Kelly and Rory the West, and April and Natasha will cover the center of town tonight. Everyone got it?" there was a collective head nod, "Good. Report back to me when you finish. And Logan, make sure you follow the first rule, strictly follow the first rule while you are here."

I let out a huff, "I promise, now will you quit babysitting me? Seeing you all responsible scares me, I like the thought of getting in trouble with you much better."

"Get out of here kid," she told me with a roll of her eyes.

Slowly the room emptied, until it was just Mandy and I. "Hey," I must say I can be very eloquent when I want to be.

"Mandy Carter, nice to meet you." I look her over and decide that she is pretty. She has coppery red hair worn back in a ponytail and deep blue eyes that look almost violet. She's tall for a girl, or at least a lot taller than Mother was, but then again that isn't hard.

"You too. So, ready to kill some dead things?"

"You really know what to say to get a girls blood pumping," she smirked.

I smiled and followed her out of the room, "Has Faith rubbed off on all of you, or are double-entendres more common from American Girls?"

"A combination probably. Faith definitely has a…style that one can find themselves imitating."

"Good to know."

We swept through a couple of cemeteries, sadly with no action. I was beginning to get a little itchy. After Willow told me that I would be coming to Cleveland I was too scared to go out patrolling and make her mad enough to change her mind. Inaction makes me very antsy.

"We'll walk down Hell Road, as we like to call it. It's a strip of the town that's always full of shady characters, and demons. I am sure that we can find you a little action there." Apparently she noticed.

We walked barely two blocks before a couple of vampires came walking out of an alleyway, laughing at us. I sized them up, they weren't particularly big, they were dressed like a couple of Goth kids and I wondered if that just pissed off the other vampires.

"Well what do you know, fresh meat," one of them called out.

"Well what do you know, a couple of dumbasses in way over their heads," I responded, not even bothering to reach for my stake. I could have taken them alone, add a slayer on my side and I am feeling quite confident.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you take a look around, and tell me who is in over their head?" I do so and realize that there are about seven other vampires surrounding us now.

I look at Mandy and see that she isn't too concerned, or at least isn't acting like she is. Well, I just can't keep my mouth shut, "Ooh, now I am terrified. Whatever will I do?" Before any of the vampires can respond I throw two of my wooden daggers, killing two vamps.

"Nice," Mandy says, sounding truly impressed. Faster than I can move, Mandy rushed the vamps to our left and made quick work of two of them. Following suit, I ran to the right and start fighting for my life. I love the rush of a good fight, of having my back up against the wall and knowing that the only thing standing between death and me is my fighting abilities. I don't have a death wish, I love living, and I am kind of consumed by my desire for revenge, but being in dangerous situations is exhilarating.

Slowly I take out the vampires, and I can see that the remaining few are getting a little nervous. After a couple of hits and a toss I create separation between me and the vamps. I notice that Mandy is just watching me, looking intrigued. When the two vampires get to their feet they look at the two of us and decide to try and run. Unfortunately I am really good with throwing stakes, and Mandy isn't half bad either.

"Man, that was great!" I shout as I swagger over to her.

She still has that look of intrigue on her face, "How can you fight like that? You couldn't possibly be a Slayer, you're a guy. But you fought like you had the power. And Robin, he's the son of a Slayer but I have never seen him fight like that."

"I was conceived through mystical forces," I shrugged. It was realized a while ago that I was endowed with some power. "I can hold my own against any Slayer; beat a fair few in a fight. But as far as raw strength and speed go, you all have me beat."

"I take it that you have gone through your fair share of experiments?"

Again I shrug, "Yeah, but because they didn't know what created me they wanted to make sure that I wasn't anything dangerous. And…well, Faith convinced Mother that they should train me and it just kind of unfolded from there."

"Sounds like a fun childhood," she smirks. She looks at her shirt and frowns, "Why can I never remember to wear crappy shirts that I don't care about when I go patrolling?"

"Curse of the Slayer I'm told," I deadpan.

"Let's head back to HQ, I don't want Faith to yell at me for keeping you out too late."

We had gone a couple of blocks when Mandy turned to me, "Do you really think you will find the people who killed your mother? I mean, from what I heard there wasn't even a good suspect."

I snort, "Yeah, the problem with fighting the forces of darkness is that you tend to build up quite the list of enemies. I really don't know if I am going to accomplish anything, but I have to try. And all Willow knew was that the spell was cast from the United States. I figure someone here has to know something, it's up to fate if I find the right person, or demon."

"You don't think it's a little dangerous to go off on your own?"

Now I scowl, "You saw me fight; you don't think I can take care of myself?"

She rolls her eyes, "Calm down macho man, all I am saying is it might be more dangerous than you think to go gallivanting all over the US where you could run into large groups of demons. You can handle yourself fine with a few vampires, but what if you run into anything more than that? Are you sure you could handle it? Even Slayers need their Watchers a lot of the time, if not to actually help fight but to help them figure out how to fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I messed up and this is chapter 4, not three as previously used. I apologize for the inconvenience and will have the next chapter shortly.**

**I own nothing. Another slower chapter, but again necessary. Soon we will start to meet other faces from Buffy's past.**

We get back to the Headquarters and Faith is standing outside smoking a cigarette. She smiles when she sees me and blows out a ring of smoke. "See any action?"

"Yeah, a gang of vampires thought it would be a good idea to jump us. I have to say, the kid has skills," Mandy says with a smile.

"Of course he does, I taught him myself," Faith smiles while taking another drag. "Mandy, why don't you go ahead and go inside, check up on the other girls. But you can wait to do the report tomorrow morning."

Mandy nods her head and gives me one last smile before going in. I turn to Faith and cross my arms, knowing she is going to say something soon. "Well?"

"Since Willow gave to go on you coming to stay here I have been getting in touch with all of my resources, trying to find out what I could. I figured you coming here would have something to do with B, so I wanted to do my part. I didn't find out much, but I managed to get a few names that might have some information," she pulls out a piece of paper.

I take it and try to read it in the dark, "I have a list myself. Mother had a list of humans and demons all around the world that she was keeping track of. True they may not be where she last knew they were, but it's a place to start. Is it too much to hope for that a name on your list will match a name on my list?"

"Probably, but you get lucky once in a while. Did it ever cross your mind that your mother was keeping track of those guys because their dangerous?"

"Of course it crossed my mind, I'm not an idiot. But it doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter," she growls but I stand my ground. "If you go around looking up old enemies of your mom you are bound to run into a big bad that is bigger and badder than you are."

"What do you propose I do? You want me to just forget about it and let my Mother's killer go?" my voice raises and I get right in her face. I have mentioned that I have a temper, right?

She flicks her cigarette away and looks at me with calm eyes, "You really need to quit assuming people are trying to undermine you. It makes me nervous to think that you are going to be traipsing all over the US by yourself looking for trouble. That's risky even for me. I don't want you to let your mother's killer go, I would never ask you to do something like that. I am, however, insisting that you take at least one Slayer with you."

I take a step back and take a deep breath, "Sorry. It's just, back home everyone was all over me, watching every move that I made. They always made me feel like they didn't have faith in me."

"Well I do, so stop being a two year-old throwing a tantrum every time you think something isn't going to go your way. Now, when are you planning on leaving?"

"Hopefully in a day or two. I was planning on going to Iowa first, to see Riley Finn. We met at Mother's funeral and I was hoping that his military resources might turn up something. I haven't had a chance to check out the bus schedules yet to know what's available and when."

She nods her head and looks up at the moon, "You don't need to take a bus, we have cars, more cars than we need. Take one, and I'll hook you up with some money. Maybe a checking account would be best, that way I can give you more as you need it."

"Really? Can you afford to do that?"

She rolls her eyes, "Do you really think I would take this job and not insist that they pay me very well for it? Besides, our funds are pretty deep to keep things running smoothly. Trust me, what it will cost to take care of you for the summer won't break us. But I am going to request that you stay away from the high end hotels, they do tend to run up a bill."

"Thank you Faith," I tell her. We stand in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the night air. Finally I decide that I am too beat to stay on my feet any longer and bid her goodnight. I pass out the second my head hits the pillow.

*********************************

I groan and throw my pillow over my head. I don't like waking up. Sadly, I can't go back to sleep. I can feel the presence of someone in my room, and it is taking every ounce of self control not to throw one of my knives at the person. I give up pretending to ignore their presence and roll onto my back.

"Morning," Katie smiles from the doorway.

I raise an eyebrow, "Good morning Katie. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I thought I'd see if you were up yet. See, rumor has it that you will be taking a Slayer with you on your little quest," she is now standing at the foot of my bed.

I stay silent, knowing where this is going and knowing that she doesn't need me to prod her.

"Well, the thing is, I have been getting so tired of Cleveland the last couple of months. I would love to get out of here," she winks at me and kneels on my bed. "And, you know, I could make the trip a lot more interesting."

I take a deep breath and choose my next words carefully, "I am sure that you are a very capable Slayer. However, I don't think that it would…work."

"Oh?" she raises an eyebrow and crawls over to me, "And why is that?"

I struggle to find my voice for a second, "I'm not here for some vacation. I'm here to find out who is responsible for my Mother's death. I can't risk taking someone with me who is not going to take it seriously."

She licks her lips and gives me this evil smirk, "I can be serious."

I rub my eyes and get out of bed, "I'm not taking you Katie, and I'm not going to sleep with you."

Her smile fades and now she is glaring at me, "Fine."

********************************************

"So I heard Katie paid you a little visit this morning," Faith teases as she enters the training room.

I was all by myself pounding on the punching bag. I don't stop, "Yeah, apparently she was willing to sleep with me in exchange for me taking her with me."

"And you turned her down? Damn, you are B's kid." She holds the bag for me, "Do you have any idea who you do want to take, or do you just want me to assign someone?"

"I was thinking maybe I could take Mandy. Her and I kind of bonded last night and from what I saw this morning at breakfast she is least likely to drive me insane."

"Mandy is a good choice. She is one of the more disciplined Slayers, and she's smart. I'll let you take her if she wants to go."

"Well, then, I guess we're all settled. You up for a little spar Faith?" I ask. I came into the training room after all the others girl and left to avoid fighting any of them, mostly out of the fear they'd take advantage of me. But I have to admit I want to know how I measure up to Faith.

"You think you can handle me squirt?" she taunts while taking off her jacket.

I crack my knuckles and assume a fighting stance. She doesn't, instead her fist snaps out faster that I was expecting and my head snaps back from the hit. I do manage to anticipate her follow up and block the kick aimed also at my head. Wanting to establish myself, I try a combo of punches, none of them land. She's still grinning and my head still hurts. She throws another punch, and this time I dodge, coming under to get her in the gut. I follow with a backhand; I take pleasure in seeing her stagger a little. But my pleasure is short lived when she throws me into the wall. I don't know why I always forget that Slayers can pick me up and toss me like a rag doll. When I get back to my feet I notice the grin firmly in place.

"Come on kid, you can do better than this."

"Just giving you a false sense of security before I make my move."

I take advantage of her quick chuckle and rush her. I grab her arm and flip her onto her back. As fast I as I can I try to pin her. Sadly, I'm not fast enough and she switches our positions before I can get a grip on her wrists. I struggle for a couple of seconds, and then go completely slack. The second she lets up I roll her off of me.

"Not bad kid. This gives me hope that you will actually live to see the end of the summer," she smiles. She doesn't extend her hand to me to help me up, which is smart because I would pull her down. "You want to see the car I'm letting you borrow for the summer?"

I nod my head excitedly and follow her out of the training room. We head down to the basement and into the parking garage. I let out a low whistle, there has to be at least fifty cars in there. She walks me down one of the rows and stops in front of a midnight blue Porsche Spyder. My jaw must be on the floor, and I am sure that I am drooling.

"Faith, have I ever told you I love you?"

"I thought you would like it. Now, I am hoping that you will at least wait until tomorrow to head out."

"I think I can manage that."

As we are leaving we run into none other than Mandy, "Jamie said that you wanted to see me?"

Faith nods her head, "Yeah, I was wondering if you would mind keeping the squirt company this summer?"

Mandy's eyes light up, "Seriously? That would be cool."

*********************************

That night I double check to make sure that I have everything packed. I like spending time with Faith, but I need to get going. Mandy will hopefully prove to be as good of company as I am hoping. Satisfied that I won't forget anything, I flop on my bed. I fall asleep thinking about what Riley is going to do when I show up on his doorstep in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, despite my best efforts. Enjoy**

"I am officially in heaven," I say as I hit the Interstate going 80.

"What is it with boys and their toys?" Mandy laughs. My only response is to flash a smirk Faith would be proud of.

Twelve hours later and I am taking the exit into Iowa City, also known as the home of one Riley Finn, "How the hell did we get lost? The directions say stay on I-80, but somehow we take a four hour detour."

Mandy chuckles, "I think we ran into problems when we pulled off for lunch."

"But how hard should it be to get back on? I did not realize that my sense of direction was lacking so much," I grumble. The plan was to pull into Iowa City around six, get a hotel room, and then find Riley. Instead, it's ten, dark, and I have no clue where the hell I am going.

"Maybe we should wait to find Riley in the morning, just worry about getting a place to sleep tonight," Mandy suggests while cracking her neck. Yeah, that little habit got old fast.

"Sounds good to me. Let's see, there is supposed to be a hotel on Burlington St. Which is where?"

"How would I know? I have never been to the land of corn."

I'm driving slower than I like, trying to read the street signs in the moonlight. A scream reaches my ears and I slam on my brakes. Mandy is looking around when I hear the scream again, its close. Without thinking I hop out of my car and grab and start running towards the sound, Mandy right behind me. We don't get very far before I see the outline of a rather large demon standing over two unconscious college students.

"Well what do you know a demon," I say while slowing down to a jog. The demon turns around giving me a good look at its blood red tusks. "Damn, you are ugly."

It snarls at us and starts to walk over slowly. It is at least a good foot taller than I am and as thick as a tree. I assume a fighting stance while Mandy starts to circle around. I slide my hand down to my belt and grip my obsidian knife, but before I can use it something connects with the back of my head. I fly forwards, stars floating around my eyes. I hear what I assume is a laugh coming from the demon while I lay on the ground. Slowly I roll over and see a second tusked demon where I had been standing.

"You ok?" Mandy asks without looking at me. I don't blame her, that thing hit like a son of a bitch.

"Peachy. Is there any more of them?"

"I don't think so, but I didn't see that one coming."

"Good to know that the Slayer is so far above and beyond my own skills," I mutter while slowly getting to my feet. The two demons were now standing side by side, and while it is hard to know for sure, I think they're grinning.

"You take the one on the left; I think the one on the right is the bastard that hit me."

Mandy just nods her head before charging. I don't hesitate in following, desperately wanting to give a little payback. I start slashing with my knife and am pleased to find out I am faster. I slice up its arm pretty good and blue blood starts to pour out. Apparently demons don't like to bleed, because it gave a horrific growl and lunged at me. Next thing I know I am pinned on the ground by a two-ton demon trying to impale me with its tusks. I can hear Mandy exchanging blows with her own demon and realize maybe I should have asked for two Slayers.

Using all my strength, I roll the demon off of me and stab where a heart should be. Key word, should. Instead of dying, the thing wrapped clawed fingers around my neck and tossed me a good five feet. I flip up and see the ugly thing getting to its feet, my knife still embedded in its chest. I spare a glance to my side and see Mandy in the process of snapping the monster's neck. I take a deep breath and run straight at the monster, right as it pulls back its arm to hit me, I drop and snap my leg at its kneecap. As it starts to fall forward I yank my blade out and slit its throat.

"Well, that's one way to wake up after a long drive," Mandy says as she cracks her neck.

"We should probably make sure they're ok," I nod my head in the direction of the unconscious pair. We walk over and take a better look at them, a boy and a girl, maybe a little older than I am, wearing matching dark turtlenecks and slacks. I frown when I notice that some sort of gun is lying next to girl, and an extendable police baton next to the boy.

"You don't think they were looking for the demons, do you?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't get the feeling that there is anything supernatural about them, and what human would be dumb enough to go looking for those things?"

I crouch down, "That gun, I've never seen anything like it before. I've heard that the Initiative used guns as weapons."

"You think they know Riley."

"Maybe. Either way we can't just leave them here."

Mandy cracks her neck, "And what do you propose we do with them? Our car doesn't exactly have room. And I may be strong, but I can't carry him forever."

I nod my head and look around, "Maybe they have some ID on them, or better yet car keys." I search the guy's pockets and pull out a nice leather wallet. I flip it open and hold it up to the street light, "Duncan Finn."

"You're joking," Mandy snatches it out of my hand. "Damn, this makes up for getting lost for four hours."

A groan grabs our attention and I turn to look at a stirring girl. She slowly opens her eyes and frowns once they focus on me, "Who the hell are you?"

"I would be the guy who saved you from becoming demon fodder." Mandy clears her throat, "With some appreciated help from my associate."

The girl's frown doesn't go away and she rolls her head to the side to look at Duncan, "Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll live. Who are you? And what were the two of you doing?"

She tries to sit up but fails, "Wow that thing hit like a Mack truck."

"Tell me about it," I grumble.

"You beat the demons?" I nod my head, "My brother and I were out patrolling, apparently we got in over our heads."

"Your brother? Your last name is Finn?" I think I freaked her out with my knowledge.

"How do you know who my brother is?" suddenly she is sitting up and her hands are balled into fists.

I can't help but smirk at her, "My name is Logan Summers and I am looking for your father, Riley."

"Why are you looking for my father?"

"He used to know my mom."

I watch in amusement as she starts to put the pieces together, "Summers, as in Buffy Summers?"

"The one and only."

"Ah. Well, if you would be so kind as to help me get my brother in our truck, I can take you to see him."

"I can handle that," Mandy says while hoisting the unconscious boy up. "Mandy the Vampire Slayer."

"Nice, I'm Jamie."

Mandy carries Duncan about a block and a half to a beat up truck and lays him in the seat. Jamie goes to get into the driver's seat but stumbles. I steady her and look into her eyes, "I don't think you're in any condition to drive. How about Mandy follows in the truck and you can give me directions in my car."

"Yeah, that might be for the best."

We get to my car and I hear her let out a low whistle and can't suppress my grin. She tells me where to go and I turn on the engine. "So do you and your brother go patrolling very often?"

She shrugs, then winces, "When we can. Mom and dad don't really like it; they're scared we're going to get hurt. But they learned that they can't exactly keep us locked in the house."

"Sounds familiar," I remark while strumming my fingers on the steering wheel. "When do I turn?"

"At the next stop light take a left. So what brings you here, I heard you were living in Europe."

"Rome to be exact, but how do you know where I live?"

She shrugs, this time without the wince, "I hear things. The Summers family is kind of like royalty in the demon world."

"Royalty, I like the sound of that."

"Why does that not surprise me?" she teases. "This is it."

I pull into a long driveway and look at a nice two story home. Mandy pulls up behind me and hops out of the truck. I wait until she pulls Duncan out before heading towards the door. Jamie walks in with me right behind and almost immediately we are confronted by an angry looking brunette.

"Where have you been? And who is this? What happened to your brother?"

My head is spinning a little from the speed with which the questions came flying, I forgot how moms could sound, "I'm Logan Summers, and this is Mandy. We found these two fighting a couple of demons and decided to lend a hand. Turns out we were in luck, because we're here hoping that Riley will be able to help us."

"Is that them?" I hear a man's voice ask from another room. A second later a tall man with light brown hair comes out. He freezes when he sees me, "Wow, I forgot how much you looked like her."


End file.
